


Unforgettable

by Awenna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: It all started with a dance, a shared moment and it blossomed into something more, something unforgettable.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when I had an journal article to read, but Unforgettable started to play and images came to my mind. A story had to be written, the words already fitted. I could wait for someone else to do it, or I could take up my courage and do it myself.  
> The whole fic is based on the amazingly beautiful song [Unforgettable by Nat King Cole](https://youtu.be/OOKRh9Z6U54), which you should absolutely listen to (and listen to as you read this short fic). I was listening to it on repeat while writing so to say that this fic is centred around it is an understatement.

_Unforgettable, that_ _’s what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

 

It is how it all started. A dance. A shared moment. Time had stopped. Only them dancing. Alone. Together. Until the world came back in focus and the moment faded. They separated and the moment faded, like a dream.

That was four months ago and sometimes Viktor thought he had really dreamt that moment. He knew the Japanese skater from before, but never before had he paid much attention to him. The skater did not mingle as much as others. Never, that is, until that night.

Viktor had won, as always. There was no more thrill to it. He was at the top, had been for a long time and nobody represented such a challenge as to push him more than necessary. He had friends, liked hanging out with Christophe or his fellow Russian skaters, but never felt the thrill of living anymore. Nothing surprised him. He felt closed off from the world, from himself. Under the spotlight was only a winning shell.

But that night… That night had brought something new. Had lit a candle in this empty shell. He had felt things he had not in a long time. And he could not stop thinking about it. How could this unassuming person, this talented and unassuming man have done this?

He had not fared well in the competition, had seemed out of it during the gala, that is, until he started drinking. Viktor had barely noticed him, if not for Christophe’s comment at one point about the many empty champagne glasses next to him. But then, then, he had challenged Yuri. And that had been glorious. Viktor had joined him, they had danced together, in unison, as part of a whole. They had burnt bright, he had shone. Later, Viktor had smiled at the faces of some of the guests when Christophe had brought his pole dance and they had showed some interesting moves. (Sometimes he wondered how Christophe could always find the perfect object to liven up a party.)

When it was nearly time to leave, he had come to Viktor and had asked him to be his coach, opening paths never considered before. And then had left. Not answering his call the following day and never contacting him again. It had been four months during which Viktor had been thinking about this night, man, about his own career and his own life. He had so many questions and no answer yet. But hope was here, a light in the dark. At last.

Lost in his thought, he had missed a message from Christophe: “Regarde ça ! <LINK>”

Maybe Yuuri had sent an answer after all.

 

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that_ _’s how you_ _’ll stay_

_That_ _’s why, darling it_ _’s incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

 

Sometimes Yuuri cannot comprehend how much things have changed in less than a year. The previous year had been one of the hardest he had known. He had felt like he was falling with nowhere to hold onto, alone in his head, unable to stop overthinking, to see things not just in black and white, but also in colour. For sure, he still had moments where he was overpowered, where he felt like all this work had been for nothing, but they were not defining the norm anymore.

It felt like a dream. A beautiful, impossible dream. He had not understood it when he saw Viktor in his house that first day. What was he doing here? What did he want?

And even after he had explained, offered to be his coach, Yuuri had trouble understanding. Sure, the words together had a meaning that his brain could understand, but he could comprehend them. It did not make sense. Viktor, his idol, his dream, the reason he started skating at all. The one he had never really talked to during all those years skating, living his passion, this man wanted to coach him, thought him worth his time and effort.

He had accepted Viktor’s proposal, had fought hard to deserve it, had done more than he had in months. They had built a programme, a short and a long, about love and himself. Two things he both overthought and never thought about. It was too difficult, too daunting.

He knew he could be good, but felt like it was never enough. He could always skate better, he always made too many mistakes, competition always felt like too much.

And yet, despite faults Yuuri should have been too much to handle, Viktor had stayed, he had supported him, had pushed him to grow, to be himself to the fullest. He had given him a reason to get out of his shell, to show just how much he could be.

And today, Yuuri had understood how this hobby, which had become so much more, all those hours spent repeating the same movements again and again until perfection, which had almost lost all its meaning because of the pressure, the never-ending demand, how it could be much more.

He had gone out of himself and by the same way, been himself. Because he found someone he could share it with, someone who did not leave, who stayed there even in the hardest moment, when everything felt overwhelming, when failure seemed the only option, when he was trapped in his own mind.

He could not understand how Viktor could have chosen him out of all the world, but he loved him and could feel himself be loved. But maybe, it was not about understanding. Maybe it was about accepting, about letting yourself feel. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to share this love with the entire world.

 

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that_ _’s how you_ _’ll stay_

_That_ _’s why, darling, it_ _’s incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too._

 

A year, that is all that had been needed to change a life. Two lives really. A year ago, he had been craving for more, for something new, to change the routine, fill the emptiness. What a transformation this year brought!

Viktor could not remember feeling this full, this alive, this himself in too many years to dare count them. He had been alone, lonely, empty. He had forgot how to truly feel. He could produce beautiful programme, show their heart and soul, but his had been closed off.

That is, until a drunk little man had come to make a hole in this shell, had shaken his world. It had been done inadvertently, but sometimes, only a little push is needed to start the ball rolling again.

When he decided to fly half way across the world, he could not imagine what was waiting for him. He had been lost, without a purpose, stuck in the present. They had met before, but during those months, they discovered each other, getting to know their habits, getting into a two-people routine, but also saw their darker side. Yuuri may have been the anxious one, but he was by no means the only one needing support and a way out of dark thoughts. They had needed each other’s help. They had grown together, started on this path of love. It was not always easy, but for nothing would have Viktor traded his place.

A new year would be starting soon, full of future possibilities, where they would compete against each other, strive for more, but always, always be there for each other.

He had fallen, and fallen hard for this unassuming man who was so much, who had taken him for who he was, who had seen the light through cracks and transformed it into a fire. This man, so beautiful, so full of grace and power. Viktor had found more than a challenge, he had found a purpose.

Oh yes, that new year was full of many promises! It would be unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> For timeline reference, the first part takes place just before Viktor watches Yuuri's rendition of Viktor's programme (as you might have guessed). The second part is taking place in my head after the kissTM. And the final part is in St Petersburg. Imagine the big smile of Viktor welcoming Yuuri and you've got it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. As I've said somewhere else, I have not written any fiction in like a year and half (and way too many words in essays, but that's another story entirely) and that was a very enjoyable experience.  
> And yes a songfic in the year of our Lord 2017, why do you ask?
> 
> If you have not listened to [Unforgettable](https://youtu.be/OOKRh9Z6U54) yet (seriously, what are you doing?), go do it now. <3


End file.
